Bound
by Calaquendi24
Summary: The Romanian coven has been destroyed, there is only one survivor and the Volturi are coming for her.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**Garrett- 1782**

I woke up surrounded by the bodies of my friends and comrades, they were covered in what I could only guess were bite marks and looked several days old. I never knew any of them well enough to call them friends but their deaths saddened me. How had I survived such a vicious attack? The detail with which I saw every speck of mud and drop of blood had me wondering if I had even survived at all, was this Hell? Memories rushed back to me, memories of pain, fear, burning and a strangely beautiful man with red eyes. I tried to stand but stumbled, stunned by the unnatural speed I possessed.

"You'll get used to it." a feminine voice said from behind me. I spun around to see a young woman sitting on a rock, watching me. She reminded me of the man, her eyes were just like his, and her skin was so pale, she looked almost as dead as the corpses around me. She stood up with a similar speed to mine and walked towards me. She stood a few metres away from me, but I could see every hair on her head and every speck of dirt on the hem of her dress

"It might help if you sit down for a minute." she suggested, smiling

"Did it help you?" I asked, finally figuring out that she must have been through this too.

"No," she replied, grinning, "but some people find it easier to take it all in sitting down.

"I'll be fine," I snapped, "did you see the man with red eyes, I need to know what happened here?

"Yes.

"Will you tell me who he was?" I asked, starting to get frustrated.

"No." she said smugly, "But I think that you should find some new clothes."

I looked down at my tattered uniform, she was right. When I looked up again she was gone. I never even found out her name.

Then the burning thirst hit me like a sledgehammer.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon. Cal X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper- 1920**

I could feel his fear like it was my own, he was so desperate to live. It stirred up old memories of friendship and failure, I wouldn't be able to let any more go free now, Maria was watching me too closely. Recently she had begun to doubt me and the more she doubted me, the less power she had over me. I knew her too well to believe that I was anything more to her than a toy, but I seemed to forget that whenever she was around, she had more influence over me than I was comfortable with.

"Please. Let me go." the boy whimpered, suddenly pulling me out of my reflections

The fear was back again, numbing my bones like the cold never would again there were times when I hated my gift. I sent out waves of peace as I sighed inwardly as I tightened my grip and steadied myself. The fear turned to pure terror that stopped suddenly when I twisted my arms around. I hated myself at that moment. I let his body fall to the ground and turned back to rejoin the others.

"What took you so long?" asked Maria from the shadows. I hadn't realised she was there

"He put up a struggle." I lied, I could feel her suspicion like a sickness, eating away at her insides. She snapped her guard back up and faked a smile, but I could still feel it, lingering beneath her skin. I knew she was pretending , but I wanted to believe that she felt something for me

"We have a meeting tonight and I want you there, by my side." she whispered in my ear

I watched her as she left, taking my infatuations away with her. I heard a chuckle behind me and spun round to see a young woman leaning against the doorframe wearing an amused smile

"May I ask what it is that you find so interesting?"

"You may." she laughed with what sounded like a faint European accent. What would a young European girl be doing out here? I moved closer and saw her eyes, she must have been a spy from a nearby coven, but she didn't seem dangerous.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?"

I chuckled and said, "Well what was it that you find so interesting?"

"Oh, just you two, manipulating each other." she grinned. I searched for her emotions, to look for the telltale signs of deceit, but found nothing. It was like she wasn't even there.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Just an observer." she replied, though what she was observing was a mystery to me. She moved to leave,

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Who wants to know?" she giggled.

"I do ma'am. Jasper Whitlock at your service."

"Well Jasper Whitlock, I am going home, I miss my brothers." she said with a sad smile. Before I could ask her anything else, she was gone, leaving me alone with the body.

**Here you go, hope you like, please review. Cal X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie- 1933**

I stood there in my wedding dress, letting it all sink in, he was gone, it was over. The window behind me opened and I spun round to see a woman climbing through it. What was she doing? She looked up at me and I gasped, an unnecessary, human reaction, her eyes were the same shocking shade of red as mine, she was like me. How many others were there? Her eyes flitted between looking at the body and at me, she didn't seem in any way repulsed by what I had done. Why?

"I think that's more than enough for today." she said softly, guiding me over to the bed and sitting me down, almost maternally. My head was still spinning over what I had done, so I just watched as she cleared the room up and procured a length of rope from somewhere. What was she doing? She attached it to the ceiling and hung the body from it, his body. I remember thinking that I loved that man. What scared me most was seeing him there, hanging like a piece of meat, and not being able to produce a shred of regret or grief for him, what was I becoming?

When she was finished she turned around to face me, there was something about her that put me on edge, made me feel threatened. It was the way she looked at me, like an equal, I was used to being perceived as a goddess, my beauty was my weapon, my shield and my gift. She looked so totally out of place in this hotel room, no, out of time. Her clothes were certainly up to date, she was dressed in a beautifully tailored House Dress that looked like it had costed more than Royce had ever owned. But it was her that looked old, she moved far too gracefully and her hair was so strange, she had hidden it under a hat, but I could see it was woven into tight ropes and it was a beautiful mahogany colour. She wasn't wearing any gloves or jewellery, and her shoes matched her dress, but they looked more like boots. She had a sort of effortless beauty and regal grace that reminded me of the fairytales my mother used to read me, I just wasn't sure if she was the princess or the witch.

"Would you like me to take you to Carlisle?" she asked.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded.

She smiled softly at me and said "Your creator helped a friend of mine and this is me repaying the debt." she then led me over to he window where she had a car waiting, a very nice car. Who was she?

The woman drove me to the hospital where Carlisle was working, how she knew where he worked worried me slightly. We sat in the car, waiting for Carlisle's shift to finish until I finally asked her name. At that moment Carlisle walked out of the hospital doors and she let me out of the car with a smile. She seemed to have an endless supply of them. Over time I forgot about her and how she helped me, Carlisle never even saw her and thankfully didn't press me for details when we got back. It sounds strange, but I wanted to keep my little memory of her to myself, even that brat Edward never found out.

**Thanx for reading, I forgot to mention before, I do not own the Twilight Saga, this is purely for enjoyment. Cal x**


End file.
